A foldable display device convenient to carry is an important development trend of future display devices.
At present, the foldable display device is generally manufactured by putting together a plurality of small display screens into an integral display panel so that they are put together in foldable areas. However a plurality of flexible display screens are put together into a foldable display panel applicable to a large display screen, then this solution may not come with a satisfactory display effect on a small display device, e.g., a mobile phone, a tablet computer, etc., around the fold areas, thus degrading the display effect throughout the display panel.
Furthermore when the display panel is a flexible display panel, then there is a large bending radius, then there may be a bending effect even if pixel circuits in the display panel, and peripheral shift registers are not designed with robustness against bending, but when there is a small bending radius, then semiconductor elements in the pixel circuits and the peripheral shift registers may be bent and thus damaged, thus degrading the display effect in the fold areas.
Accordingly the display effect on the display panel having the fold areas in the prior art may be degraded due to the structural characteristic of the pixel circuits.